


Too Much Coffee

by Icelilly



Category: South Park
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M, Old work, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/pseuds/Icelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek is freaking out over underpants gnomes once again! And Craig won't have any of it. Originally published November 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EikoThePsycho](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=EikoThePsycho).



> More old work; this was part of a set of drabbles that were going out as Christmas gifts. This was given to my good friend EikoThePsycho who's a die-hard Creek fan.
> 
> This particular version has been cleaned-up a bit so there shouldn't be any spelling or grammar mistakes. Some sentences were fixed up either because they were poorly written or didn't flow well. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. I don't own anything but the story itself. Originally published on November 19, 2010.

I'm sitting in Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse with Tweek while we waited for Clyde and Token to arrive. I've been sitting around texting to Kenny although most of his texts have been him making sexual advances to me. Ever since Butters left for that trip to LA earlier this week, he's been on the prowl for a good time. Tweek has been doing what he normally does, twitch and drink coffee. I think this is his seventh cup this morning. It makes me wonder how he sleeps at night.  
  
Actually, scratch that. I wonder if he even sleeps at all.  
  
"Gah!! Craig, I saw them again last night!!"  
  
I raised an eyebrow as I continued to text Kenny, "Saw what?"  
  
"The- the GAHH! The underpants gnomes. They took my new boxers last night!"  
  
"Tweek we've been over this a trillion times since third grade, there's no such thing as underpants gnomes. You're hallucinating because you barely get any sleep from drinking too much coffee."  
  
"Nahh! What if they come back and try to take more of my stuff after they've taken all of my underwear? Maybe they'll try to kidnap me! And- and make me do their bidding! OH MY GOD IT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!"  
  
In a flash, I smashed our lips together. Not because I wanted to. I never show any PDA. But if it was going to shut him up, I'm willing to make the exception. I parted away from him and I took notice of the whole coffee shop staring us down. I flipped them off and shouted, "What the fuck are you looking at?!" And with that, people went back to their own business. I took a slight hold of his chin as we pressed our heads together.  
  
"Are you going to stop with all this underpants gnomes crap?"  
  
"I-I'll GAH! I'll try," he said. I gave off a smirk as I licked my bottom lip.  
  
"Good. Because when Clyde and Token get here, we're off to the movies. We don't you freaking out the people in the theatre again like last time now do we?"


End file.
